


A Moment

by shirosakura911



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: After the defeat of the Queen, Scar mourned for the loss of his brothers. As he looked down at the body of Celtic, he realized that this the their way of life (Prequel to Wolf's Visit)
Relationships: Scar & Alexa Woods, Scar/Alexa Woods
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Moment

As the Elder held out the intricate spear, Scar beamed with pride. Not only did the managed to defeat the Queen but also Lex having recognized as one of those that bested a Yautja. It is great honor and wished that Lex could understand how important this is.

Lex gently took the spear from the others hand. The weight is a little heavy than Scar’s when he pierced one of those aliens when they met. As she admired the spear, both predators began speaking to each other.

_“Celtic died with honor Scar. You should know expect this.”_ Scar shook his head and grumbled.

_“Both of my brother’s died with honor but only one body was recovered. I cannot even give the others body a chance to go back to his home.”_ The Ancient rested his forehead to the young Yautja as both mourned for the lost.

Lex found this amusing and thought that they are both similar in both ways. Sighing she gave their ship a glance and felt sad. After this, what will she do? Can she just forget everything and pretend nothing happened? Scar giving her their mark will make it difficult as she feels the slight pain as the cold air bites her skin.

_“What of the human?”_ The Ancient one shook his head as if knowing what will the young blood will say.

_“She cannot come yet. Even if she has proven herself as a warrior. The Elders must know first.”_ Scar then pondered his thoughts. The human intrigued him. The human helped him defeat the Queen. The human gave back his plasma canon. He enjoyed watching her jumped off her feet because of his actions. Did he want to be stars away from her?

“Scar I…” Lex didn’t know Scar was thinking the same thing as her. Both didn’t want to see the other leave. But both know that neither can stay. She spoke first since the Ancient one kept looking at her as if she is the source of their conversation.

“I should go and call for rescue. I might freeze if I can’t go home. I just wanted to say thank you for everything and… I wish you can visit here soon.” _She is saying goodbye?_ Scar shook his head and grabbed her hand. He shook his head again, frustrated that they can’t communicate with each other properly. He wants her to come. He wants to stay. He wants to know her more but Lex misinterpreted this action as worry.

“I will be fine Scar.” She gave him a smile, patting his hand holding her.

“Go home.” With one last tug, she freed her hand from his clutched and motioned with the tilt of her head for him to go with the Ancient one. Scar’s brow softened. This is goodbye then. He gave her a one fist over the chest salute before walking towards the ship with the Ancient one beside. Both of them stood side by side as the others waited for the Ancient one to five the command to closed the ship. The Ancient one didn’t looked back but Scar did.

_"You shouldn’t be attached to her race. They live and die early than us.”_ Scar bowed his head. The wise one is right. He shouldn’t.

_“But… I grant you permission to go back to that female if you promised not to become a bad blood. I hate hunting you down if that happens.”_ Scar looked at him with widening eyes. The Ancient one tilted his head towards the direction of the female.

 _“Go, young one. I will visit soon to check upon you.”_ With that, Scar ran. He ran as fast as he can towards the female who is watching the whole exchange.

As the female saw him, she didn’t expect to be tackled down by Scar’s hulking figure into the snow.

“What?” The female is confused. Of course she will be. Scar tangled his mandibles on the females hair and purred happily.

“So I get to keep you then?” Lex giggled as she wrapped her arms around the predators neck, hugging him like they’ve known each other for too long. The ship was long gone and they felt contented being with each others arm.


End file.
